Dancing Away With My Heart
by KlaineFan88
Summary: Based loosely on the spoilers for the Wemma Wedding. Kurt and Blaine go to the dance together and get in a fight. They don't see each other again for 6 years. Can they forgive each other for all the mistakes they made? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is loosely based on a few spoilers, but I changed some of the spoilers to fit this story. I hope you like it! I'm going to be changing points of view, so I hope it doesn't get confusing! I don't own Glee... sadly.**

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

"I'm really glad you asked me to dance, Blaine."

Kurt and I were currently dancing in the middle of the dance floor while Emma and Will walked around talking to relatives. We just finished singng our duet when another slow song came on.

"Well, it's better than just sitting at one of the tables eating another slice of cake."

Kurt smiled and stared into my eyes and blushed when I looked back into his. Suddenly it felt like we were the only people in the room. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek and whispered, "Come out to my car with me."

I stood speechless and watched Kurt wink and walk away. I quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed us and decided to follow. Suddenly I was running after him to his car and climbed into the back seat.

"What did you want to do in he-"

My question was cut off by lips attacking mine. He climbed onto my lap and his tongue dove into my mouth which I instantly accepted. _Finally after all those months of being broken up we are finally getting back together! All my prayers are being answered right now._ He pulled apart from me with wide eyes.

"Oh my God."

I laughed, "I know. I've waited so long for this to happen. I really am sorry for everything, Kurt."

I leaned forward for another kiss until his hands pushed me back.

"No I mean, oh my God I can't do this."

Kurt opened the door and climbed out and it was just now that I realized it had started to rain. I jumped out of the car and grabbed his wrist.

"What do you mean you can't do this? You were the one who asked me to come out here."

I knew that what I was feeling was showing on my face by the pity that was in his eyes. "Blaine I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come here with you. I shouldn't have made out with you!"

It began pouring so I had to yell for Kurt to hear me, "Why? Why can't we just do this and be happy?"

"Because I'm still dating Adam!"

I took a step back in shock, "You're... you're what?"

"I'm still dating Adam, Blaine. I'm so sorry."

I covered my mouth to try and hide a sob from escaping, but it was no use because there were tears streaming down my face. "Then why did you come here? Why did you come here with me? Why did you get my hopes up?"

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I don't know what got into me. I thought we could come here as friends, but I ruined it by kissing you. We can still be friends!"

I shook my head, "I can't do this! God I'm so stupd to have thought that you would still want me! I've never felt so embarrassed! Did you just do this so you could hurt me the same way I hurt you back in October?"

Kurt looked angry, "What? No! It was a mistake, Blaine! I thought you of all people would understand."

"What's that supposed to mean? Because my whole life has been filled with stupid mistakes? Asking another boy to the Sadie Hawkins dance was a mistake. Singing in The Gap was a stupid mistake. Talking to Sebastian and texting him was a stupid mistake. So you're saying that coming here with me was a stupid mistake? Was dating me in the first place a stupid mistake for you, Kurt?"

I watched his face turn from anger to sadness as I said my last words. I can't believe he was doing this.

"What? No, Blaine! Dating you was not a mistake! Just coming here with you was!"

I looked behind him to see Sam and Burt had come out to see where we went. I don't know how much they had heard, but by the looks on their faces I knew that they had heard Kurt's last words.

I wiped my face again, "Fine. I'm sorry I asked you to come here with me! I'm sorry I followed you out here! I'm sorry for kissing you back! And I'm sorry that I still love you! This will be that last time you see me, Kurt, because I can't just be friends. You won't have to worry about me or my stupid mistakes anymore!"

I turned and walked away towards my car and slammed my hands on the steering wheel a few times before looking out my window at Kurt one last time and drove away.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I stood there and watched Blaine drive away with my heart and it was almost as painful as when we broke up after he had cheated on me. I screwed everything up. All the progress that we had made. I ruined it by kissing him. I know that I still love him and that I will never like Adam the same way I liked Blaine, but I couldn't keep kissing him when I was dating Adam. I didn't want us to end up having sex and then I would be even more of a cheater than I already am. I turned to walk back into the church and saw Sam standing with my dad. They both looked so disappointed in me. I turned back around, got in the car, and drove home.

* * *

The next day I woke up early and decided to drive over to the Anderson's house. I needed to talk to Blaine. I parked my car in the driveway and ran to knock on the door.

The door opened to reveal Mr. Anderson, "Hello, Kurt."

I could tell he was trying to stare me down and scare me since he hated me, but it wasn't going to work.

"I need to speak to Blaine."

He smirked, "I'm afraid you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because he isn't here."

I sighed, "When is he coming back? I can just wait."

"You're going to be waiting a long time. He isn't coming back."

"Wha... what do you mean? Where is he?"

"Hell if I know. I just know that last night he came here, packed up his things, and finally got the hell out. It's about time. I don't want him flaunting his faggy self here anyway. I suggest you leave now."

He shut the door, but it took me a while longer for the shock to wear off and for me to get back into my car. _Blaine's gone and it's all my fault. _

I drove home and ran up to my room and tried to call Blaine's cell, but it was out of service. I logged onto Facebook to check his page and try to write him a message, but his account had been deleted. Blaine didn't want to be found. I grabbed my phone again and scrolled through my contacts until I found who I wanted to call next.

"Hello?"

"Cooper thank God you answered."

"Kurt... I'm not going to tell you where Blaine is."

"I... what? Why? I need to speak to him."

"Just know that he is safe and leave him alone. I think you've done enough."

The next thing I heard was a click and then a dial tone. I laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee! The song I used for this was Dancing Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**6 Years Later**

**Kurt's POV**

I was currently sitting on the couch drawing some new sketches when I heard it. I had the tv on Ellen and was only listening until I heard her say, "My next guest is an amazing performer and song writer trying to make it big here in L.A.! Please welcome Blaine Anderson!"

I dropped my sketch pad and looked up at the tv with wide eyes. I haven't heard from or seen Blaine since the day of the wedding and now here he is, six years later, on my television. He walked out looking extremely handsome and even better than when we were teenagers. He was wearing a fitted t-shirt and simple black pants, but he looked like sex on a stick. I grabbed the remote to turn up the sound.

"Hello Blaine! It's great to have you on our show!"

He smiled wide and crossed one leg over the other, "Thank you! It's so great to be here! I love your show so much! This is like a dream come true!"

Ellen laughed, "So tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, I grew up in Ohio and when I finally got out of there I came out here to live with my brother. I went to school for a little while until I realized that it wasn't what I'd wanted. I wanted to be a singer and a songwriter. I co-wrote a song with Lady Antebellum and they offered to have me sing it with them on the album. That's how people started to hear of me and now I have my own album coming out next week!"

"That's amazing! I know we don't have Lady Antebellum here with us now, but would you mind singing that song for us?"

"Oh I would love to!"

Blaine got up and went over to the band, grabbed a guitar, and started to sing.

I finally asked you to dance  
On the last slow song  
Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball  
I can still feel my head on your shoulder  
And hoping that song would never be over

I haven't seen you in ages  
Sometimes I find myself  
Wondering where you are  
For me you'll always be 18  
And beautiful and dancin' away with my heart

I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes  
And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind  
I can still feel you lean into kiss me  
I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me

You headed off to college  
At the end of that summer and we lost touch  
I guess I didn't realize even at that moment we lost so much

Nah nah nah

Nah nah nah

Nah nah nah

Away with My Heart

Nah nah nah

Nah nah nah

Nah nah nah

Blaine put the guitar down and walked back over to the chair and sat next to Ellen. When the applause died down, Ellen finally spoke again.

"That is such an amazing song! The first time I had heard it, I cried! What made you want to start this song and find someone to write it with you?"

Blaine readjusted himself in the seat and looked down for a second, "Umm.. well I had a boyfriend back in high school and I thought we would be together forever. Then we broke up and we almost got back together, but it didn't work out. After that I started writing music and this one was really special to me and so I somehow managed to get Lady Antebellum's group to write it with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that you guys broke up. It sounds like it was a rough time for you. Why didn't you two ever get back together?"

"We almost did. We went to a wedding together for our Glee Club teacher and kissed, but he decided that it was a mistake. I haven't seen him since."

"I bet if he's watching he is regretting that decision now!"

The audience laughed, "Yeah, well I mean as long as he's happy and where he always wanted to be then I can't really ask for anything more."

"You sound like a terrific young man who will go very far! It was great to meet you Blaine!"

"Thanks, it was great to meet you too!"

The show was drawing to a close and it was then that I realized I had been crying. That song was aboslutely beautiful and I could hear the pain in his voice as he sang it. The sound of my phone ringing pulled me from my thoughts. I ran into the kitchen to find my cell next to the coffee pot.

"Hello Isabelle! What can I do for you?"

"Oh my God, Kurt! You're going to fall in love with me!"

I laughed, "Why is that?"

"I got you an amazing job that will give you a huge boost in your career!"

"Seriously? What is it?"

"You're going to be a personal stylist for a new and upcoming celebrity. You will travel with him to all their appearances and design and make clothes for them to wear when they are on the red carpet and such!"

"Oh my God! I love you! Who is it?"

"Well, he was just on Ellen so if you watch her, you will know who I mean, but his name is Blaine Anderson!"

And suddenly my life just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

**And yes in case you're wondering, in the show, Isabelle would have probably known about Blaine being Kurt's boyfriend back in high school, but in the fic, I'm having it where she knew about Blaine, but just didn't know his name. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I love your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Glee :(**

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

It was the day after my interview aired on Ellen and I was currently sitting in the publicist's office waiting for her return when my phone ringed. I glanced at the caller ID and smiled.

"Coop!"

"Hey little squirt!"

I rolled my eyes, "I've told you a million times to stop calling me that."

"I saw your interview on Ellen! It was nice man. I liked the song by the way."

"Thanks. I can't believe you actually watched it."

"Hey! Of course I did! I even got Ryan to watch it!"

"Aww! How is my little nephew doing?"

"Great! He loves to talk all the time."

"Gee I wonder where he gets that from."

"I have to go, but I just wanted to let you know that we will be visiting you next week so make time in your busy schedule for me."

"I definitely will! Love ya bro!"

"See ya Squirt!"

He hung up before I could correct him on the name-calling, even thought I knew it would do no good. The door opened to reveal Jane, my publicist.

"Hello Blaine! I have news for you!"

"Good or bad?"

"Great news! We got you a personal stylist! He came all the way from New York over night to come and meet you! He will be going with you to all of your appearances and making and designing all the clothes you will be wearing. And he is mighty fine to look at!"

I laughed, "Well as long as he doesn't hit on me. You know I've been seeing Les for a while now."

"Oh please. You've been dating for like three months, and this guy is way hotter than Les! Should I bring him in?"

"Actually, today is our three month anniversary, so you were close. But anyway, yeah go get him!"

I stood up as she walked out of the room and went to look out the window. I hated how she was always put Les down. We weren't public yet because I didn't want the paparazzi to freak him out, but I still thought we were pretty good together. He was nice and charming and his blonde hair framed his face beautifully. I heard the door open again which made me turn back around.

"Here he is!"

She stood aside and all I saw was the empty hallway. She turned and laughed, "Don't need to be so nervous! Come in!"

Slowly a foot came into view and then the rest of him. I was frozen. Kurt was standing in front of me and he looked stunning. Just looking at him took my breath away. He stared at me looking nervous and he bit his lower lip. I almost would have laughed at the fact that he still does that if this moment wasn't so awkward.

Jane spoke up, "Meet Kurt Hummel!"

We stood there in silence staring at one another and Jane looked between us.

"Well shake hands or something!"

Just then Jane's assistant came in and pulled Jane away for a phone call.

"I will be back! Might as well get to know each other!"

Jane left and closed the door behind her when Kurt spoke up, "I'm so sorry for coming here! Isabelle told me she got me this job that would help with my career and she told me it was for you after I already accepted it and I know this is extremely awkward and can we please just try to get along professionally?"

I sat down and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked up at him. He almost looked like he was going to burst into tears and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle that.

"You can sit down. You don't have to keep standing."

Kurt sat down slowly and looked away trying not to stare at me. All those feeling from the wedding that I had tried to forget came rushing back to me. I blinked the tears away and cleared my throat when he looked at me. Kurt stared at me and tilted his head in pity. He could still read me like an open book, I could tell.

"Well at least I know that I will look good in whatever you put me in. Even after all these years I know that you're still talented."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you. It also helps when my client is as good looking as you."

There was a pause and thankfully Jane walked back in.

"Yay! You're getting to know each other!" Little did she know that at one point Kurt knew me more than I knew myself. "Should we all go out for lunch and talk about upcoming appearances?"

Kurt quickly agreed, but I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I already have plans for lunch. We could meet again tomorrow if you want."

Jane sighed, "I forgot. You have lunch with blondie."

I glared at her, "His name is Les."

"Yes well you guys go out on your anniversary lunch. We can all meet here tomorrow at the same time and go over your schedule."

I looked over to Kurt who was looking down and a little sad. I got up and walked out the door.

"Wait! Blaine!"

I turned and looked to find Kurt chasing me. He held out his hand and I stared down at it confused.

"Give me your phone so I can put my number in. I don't have your number anymore since you changed it."

I could hear the angry tone when he talked about me changing my number, but I had every right. He had hurt me. I shifted and looked around me uncomfortably, "Did you ever change your number?"

Kurt sighed, "No why?"

"Then I still have your number." I said bitterly walking away. Kurt stood there watching him go with his mouth hanging open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this chapter! I don't own Glee!**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

"Rachel pick up pick up pick up!"

I was entering a small cafe and waiting in line when she finally answered.

"Kurt! I haven't talked to you in forever!"

I rolled my eyes, "Rachel, it's been a week, but I need to talk to you. It's an emergency."

"I'm all ears!"

"Long ass story short I'm in L.A. now and working as a personal stylist for the upcoming music star Blaine Anderson and we re-met twenty minutes ago."

"I...holy shit! What?"

I held the phone away from my ear to order my drink and walked away to stand in line. I looked around me while listening to Rachel.

"Oh my God! Are you getting back together? What did he say? What did you say? How did this happen? Is he still pissed at you? Are you goin-"

I didn't hear the rest of her million questions because my eyes locked on Blaine facing me sitting with a blonde haired man. I dropped my phone in shock and caused people to look over at me, including Blaine. He stared at me and looked mad so I quickly looked away to pick up my phone.

"Shit sorry Rachel! I dropped my phone!"

"You didn't answer any of my questions!"

I looked back over at Blaine who was watching me while talking to who I'm assuming was his boyfriend. I turned my back to him and watched the baristas make their drinks.

"Sorry, but Rachel you have to calm down! I'm still freaking out myself. Yes he is still pissed, no we aren't getting back together I don't even know why you would ask that, and he didn't really say much. We were alone together for, like, five minutes."

"Non-fat grande mocha for Kurt?"

I grabbed my drink whispering a thank you as I walked to a table near a window and as far away from Blaine as possible. I sat down and pulled out my laptop and sketch pad while clutching my phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Oh and by the way, he is seeing someone and I happened to walk into the same cafe as them to work on some things and Blaine keeps giving me dirty looks."

"This is fate. You two were meant to get back together and this is how! It is just the start of it!"

"Rachel, he hates my guts and I don't blame him. I made out with him at a wedding and then ran away and told him I was still seeing someone else. Also, did you not hear the part where I said he was seeing someone?"

A loud cry over the phone made me jump, "Mommy! Jackson hit me!"

"Do you need to go?"

"Yes sorry Kurt! But I promise to call you later so we can talk more about this! Love you!"

I smiled, "Love you too mommy Rachel!"

I put my phone down and checked my email before opening my sketch pad and started to draw. All of a sudden a lady with a stroller came passed me and hit my table making my coffee spill all over me and my work.

"I'm so sorry sir!"

That was all she said before she ran away. I looked down at my outfit which was completely ruined and then to my sketch pad which was getting worse as the coffee spread.

"Fuck! Can this day seriously get any worse?"

I was making a scene, but I didn't really care. I leaned over to the table next to me to grab a few napkins, but when I turned back to my table I knocked the laptop off the table and onto the floor cracking the screen. I let my head fall down onto the table and onto my now cold coffee hard making a loud thud and tried not to cry.

My phone rang and I answered without even looking at the screen.

"Hello, you've reached Kurt Hummel who is having one of the top five worst days of their life. If you have any good news, please feel free to share, otherwise I would advise you to hang up now."

"Kurt..."

I knew that voice and that tone. My head shot up so fast I almost got whiplash.

"Carole..."

"Honey, your father had another heart attack last night."

I stood up fast and spun in a circle trying to gather all my things with my free hand.

"Oh my God! Is he okay? Is he going to make it? I'm on my way! Shit! I just.. I need to..."

I started sobbing and now everyone in the place was looking at me. I mean, who wouldn't be? First I drop my phone, get coffee all over myself, drop my now broken laptop, and am now sobbing and starting to hyperventilate.

"Kurt please calm down. He is going to be just fine. No coma this time. He is just sleeping."

"I'm in L.A. now but I can be there as soon as I can get a flight."

"Kurt honey, there is no need to come here and you're father would be angry at you if you're working and putting your job on hold to come see him sit in a hospital bed."

"But Carole!"

"Please just calm down. For me? I promise you I will have him call you the second he wakes up and if anything else happens I will call you myself."

I stopped grabbing my things and stood for a moment thinking about what she had said, "Okay fine. But promise me you will have him call me the second he wakes up."

"I promise. Love you Kurt."

"Love you too Carole."

I pocketed my phone and just stood there sobbing not knowing what to do. I picked up my laptop and threw it back in the case along with my sketch pad and headed for the door until a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see Blaine actually looking concerned instead of angry.

"Is he okay?"

I sniffled and shook my head yes, "Uh... he had another heart attack last night."

There was a small pause until I looked up again ignoring his assumed boyfriend standing with us, "How did you know?"

"Everyone here heard your end of the conversation, and since I know what's happened before, I just assumed."

I finally looked over to the blonde-haired, blue eyed man with a beautiful face standing next to him. I held out my hand to greet him. I might as well if he is going to be hanging around.

"Um... I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, I'm Les Houston."

"Nice to meet you. Sorry it had to be like this with me being... the way I am right now."

"Everyone has bad days, right?"

He was being extremely nice and was extremely good looking. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't.

I turned back to Blaine, "I have to go to the hotel now, but I will see you at the meeting tomorrow. I also need to go out and buy new supplies apparently."

I walked out the door and looked from the left to the right trying to decide which way to go. I knew New York like the back of my hand, but L.A. was confusing as hell.

"Where are you staying?"

I turned around to see those two again, "Oh um.. The Four Seasons hotel." I looked around me at the streets and cars, "I'm just trying to figure out how I got here."

Blaine laughed at me and looked over to Les who nodded his head, "Come one. We will give you a lift. A taxi might actually charge you extra if you get their seat all wet with coffee."

I shook my head, "No I can just take a cab. I don't want to impose."

"It's not imposing if I offered."

I sighed and looked at Blaine who had a small smile on his face and still made my heart flutter. This job is going to be a lot harder than I had expected.

"Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Glee!**

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

We were sitting in Jane's office going over my schedule when her phone chimed.

"Oh Blaine! We need to head over to the studio! I almost forgot you have an interview on The View and you're singing."

Good thing I had Jane, because I had completely forgotton.

Kurt stood and was about to leave when Jane stopped him, "Kurt why don't you come with us. That way you kind of know what to expect when you're going to be the one going with him to his other events."

"Okay that sounds like a good idea."

We all walked out and to the car and got it. There was an awkward silence at first since it was me and Kurt in the back and Jane was upfront with the driver.

"So is Burt okay?"

He nodded slowly looking out the window, "He is going to be fine. He just needs to learn how to stick to his damn diet."

There was another awkard silence until the question I had been wanting an answer to for the past six years burst out of me.

"How could you do it?"

He looked at me with that damn pity in his eyes. I didn't want his pity, I just wanted answers.

"I said I was sorry. I wasn't thinking. I had been planning on breaking up with Adam for a while, but hadn't done it and then during the wedding, I just knew that I needed to do it because it was then that I realized I still love you."

I had been looking out the window until he said _still love you_ and then I whipped my head around to look at him in shock. _He_ even looked shocked at what he'd said.

"Loved. I realized then that I had still loved you."

Was that an actual mistake or did he still have feelings for me?

"I broke up with Adam as soon as I had gotten back to New York. I tried so hard to try and get in contact with you, but I couldn't."

I blinked the tears away and looked back out the window. This was all a little overwhelming. I put my window down a little to get some air.

"So you've been dating Les for three months now?"

"Yeah we've been friends for a while longer, but started dating three months ago."

"Do you love him?"

Why does he care? He was really starting to piss me off. Did he really think that after everything he did to me I would take him back with open arms and forget about our past?

"I don't think that's any of your business."

The car stopped at the studio and I hopped out of the car walking ahead of everyone else into the building.

**Kurt's POV**

Well this day has gotten a lot more awkward then I would have thought possible. I accidentally told Blaine I'm still in love with him, he got angry with me, and now I have to stand here and watch him act all happy for his interviews. They had been talking for quite a while, but I hadn't been paying too much attention until Whoopi started to talk.

"So your album titled All We'd Ever Need comes out next week. Tell us a little bit about that song."

Blaine looked nervous for a second and then shifted in his seat, "Well I wrote all these songs that are on the album about five, six years ago, including Dancing Away With My heart. I had to get all my feelings down about what I'd been going through on paper, but decided to write them in song instead of like a diary."

"Would you mind singing All We'd Ever Need for us now?"

Blaine nodded and walked over to the piano and started to sing.

Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me

I stare at your photograph  
Still sleep in the shirt you left  
And nobody knows it but me

Everyday I wipe my tears away  
So many nights I've prayed for you to say

I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me  
And maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need

My friends think I'm moving on  
But the truth is I'm not that strong  
And nobody knows it but me

And I've kept all the words you said  
In a box underneath my bed  
And nobody knows it but me

But if you're happy I'll get through somehow  
But the truth is that I've been screaming out

I should've been chasing you  
You should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
Oh you should've said all the things  
That I kept inside of me  
And maybe you could've made me believe  
That what we had girl  
Oh that what we had, what we had  
It was all we'd ever need  
It was all we'd ever need

Blaine stood up and did a little bow towards the audience while everyone from The View went over and shook his hand ending the show. I walked back to his dressing room to calm down since of course his song had brought me to tears. I sat on the couch and wiped the tears away and that's when Jane and Blaine came in. Jane ran over to me and patted my back.

"Aww Kurt! I cried the first time I heard that song too!"

Well this was embarrassing.

Blaine stared at me and I couldn't read his face. Six years ago I would have known how he was feeling just when he walked into the room and now it was harder to tell. That hurt like hell.

Jane finally broke the silence, "Kurt you just need to get Blaine's measurements and then we can leave here. We have another meeting, but you don't need to be there for that. Jane excused herself saying she had to make a phone call. I got up and went to my bag getting my tape measure and a pad of paper and a pen.

"Okay.."

I looked at him while he just stared at me.

"If you just want to stand there with your arms stretched out first I can get your top half."

He did as he was told so I quickly measured him and wrote down some notes. I kept looking at his face to see if he was watching me, but he was looking everywhere but at me. I finally got down to his pants area and was doing his inseam when things got even more awkward.

"I just need you to...um.. spread your legs a little bit."

He did that and I was measuring from the bottom to the top, where his dick was, when Jane walked back in.

"Oh, thank God I didn't walk into you giving him a blow job!" She laughed but I just coughed and blushed harder than ever. I quickly stood up and took a few steps away from him.

"Okay I'm done! I will just... ya.. I'll go!"

I grabbed my stuff and started to walk out of the room when Jane stopped me.

"Honey, I've been meaning to ask you, where are you staying?"

I turned back around and looked at her and Blaine who had started following me.

"I'm just staying at a hotel until I can find an apartment to rent or a house or something. I'm just weighing my options since I don't know how long I'm going to be here and I don't know how long you'll want me for the job."

"Oh honey that is nonsense! Think of all the money you're wasting at a hotel! I know where you can stay!"

"Where?"

"With Blaine of course!"

Blaine looked like a deer caught in the headlights and I just stared at her. Jesus this woman is trying to kill me.

* * *

**The song I used was All We'd Ever Need by Lady A! Hope you liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I suck! I don't own Glee!**

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

Jane better as fuck be kidding me.

Kurt stared at her with wide eyes, "Jane, that is not a very good idea."

She put her hands on her hips, "Why not? He's got the space! Is this because the boyfriend might get mad? Kurt, honey, you are much better looking than Les is and I think you would be a better fit boyfriend for Blaine anyway."

I've had enough of her rude comments about my boyfriend, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"But he isn't going to be my boyfriend because I'm already taken and if Kurt wanted to get back together, then he wouldn't have broken my heart six years ago! So no, I don't think he would be a better boyfriend than Les is! Just leave me alone about Les!"

They both stopped and stared at me in shock and a little bit of fear in their eyes.

Jane turned to me, "Six years ago? What are you talking about?"

I turned to Kurt who had tears streaming down his face. I would have felt bad about it if I hadn't been so angry at him.

Kurt wiped his face and cleared his throat, "I'm going to go. I don't think this job is right for me. I'm sorry. I will email you the measurements so you can give them to the next person you hire and they can get started right away."

He turned to walk away and now I was furious, "So you're just going to walk away, Kurt? That's what you're good at right? Walking away? You walked away from Karofsky, walked away from me in the park when I confessed to you, and walked away from me at the wedding! Have some fucking courage!"

He turned around and walked up to me and the next thing I knew, I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. He'd slapped me. I looked at him and saw the tears streaming down his face harder and faster, but what scared me the most, was the anger in his eyes. Even after everything we had been through, I'd never seen him that pissed.

"Fuck off!"

He turned around again and walked towards the exit.

Jane took my hand and led me back to her office.

"We need to talk. I will cancel our other meeting."

**Kurt's POV**

God I hated him. What in the hell made him think he could go off on me like that? I ran from Karofsky because the threatened to kill me. What about him? He ran from his bullies too! I got a cab and told the driver which hotel to go to and pulled out my phone.

"Hello! The kids are at daycare so I can talk!"

I started sobbing and couldn't stop, "Rachel, I can't do it. I quit."

"Kurt, no! Why? Tell me what happened!"

I quickly told her everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes and the cab stopped in front of the hotel. I paid and ran in to the elevator.

"Kurt, I think you two just need some space and then you can talk about everything tomorrow. Don't run from him. You don't want to lose him again."

"It's too late Rach, he has moved on and it's time for me to do that too. I can't do that here and I can't do this job. It's too hard. He hates me anyway."

I made it to my room and quickly grabbed my suitcase and started to fill it.

"I'm gonna go. I will call you tomorrow once I'm back in Lima." I hung up the phone and once my bags were packed, I went down to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'll be checking out of room 206 now."

The lady gave me a funny look, probably because I was still crying, and asked, "Sorry to hear that. Did you not enjoy your stay?"

I gave a small laugh that held no humor, "No it was awful actually."

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Was it the room?"

I quickly shook my head, "Oh God, no! This hotel was amazing. I just meant... everything else. I had a potential job here and it was awful. I just need to go home."

I signed the bill and got a new cab and headed for the airport.

**Blaine's POV**

"Wow, I had no idea, I'm so sorry Blaine. If I would have known, I never would have hired him!"

"Yeah, well now you know. And _please_ stop with the Les comments. I like him and that's all that matters."

"You're right, I'm sorry. But right now, you need to go after Kurt and apologize and talk _everything _out. It's the only way to get past it. And if he is still willing, I want him for this job. He does amazing work."

"I'll go to his hotel and talk to him."

I'd finally calmed down and after telling Jane about my past with Kurt, I felt exhausted. I ran out of the building and got a cab telling them where to go. I called and left a voicemail for Les telling him I wouldn't be able to make it for dinner and that I would explain later. The cab pulled up and I ran to the front desk.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me which room Kurt Hummel is in?"

The woman looked up and her eyes got huge.

"You're Blaine Anderson! I saw you on Ellen the other day! You're amazing!"

I smiled, "Thank you, but could you tell me which room Kurt Hummel is in? It's an emergency."

"Let me look him up... oh Kurt Hummel? I knew that name sounded familiar! He already checked out!"

I felt my heart drop and I couldn't even explain to myself why I felt that way. I obviously didn't still have feelings for him. "When did he check out?"

"About an hour ago. It was really weird. He was sobbing... it made me feel uncomfortable."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Just that he was here for a job, but I don't think he got it. He said something about going home."

Kurt lived in New York, but I had _no idea_ where I would start if I went straight there. There is only one other place I could think of where I could get answers. I pulled out my phone and called Jane.

"Kurt's gone, but I'm headed to the airport. I'm flying to him."

"You're going to New York?! Blaine, you have appointments and appearances to take care of!"

"I'm not going to New York. I'm going to Lima."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Glee. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I had been thinking of going back to New York, but I didn't want to go back to work right away. I decided to go to Lima to visit my dad in the hospital. I had landed at the airport about an hour ago and got a rental car. I parked the car in the hospital parking lot and exited heading for the building. I made it to the front desk and asked which room my father was in and when I finally got there, Carole looked at me in shock, but my father was sleeping.

"Kurt? What in the world are you doing here?"

My dad woke up when he heard Carole and looked at me with wide eyes, "Bud, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what on earth are you doing here? Carole told me you were in L.A."

I sat down and took hold of his hand, "How are you doing?"

He sighed, "I'm fine and I'm going to live. Now answer the question."

I looked down and squeezed his hand and quickly told him everything that had happened since watching Blaine on Ellen.

Carole spoke up first, "Oh dear. Honey, I'm so sorry, but I think you two need to talk things out. You have a lot of feelings to talk out and I think that it will help with all the bitterness and help you guys have some closure."

Dad nodded, "Carole is right. Even if you never want to see him again, I think you two should still talk. I loved Blaine like he was my own son. I hated seeing you both hurt when you were younger."

I sighed. I knew they were right, but I just didn't want to face it. I knew that if we talked everything out then it would really be over and that hurt more than anything.

"I will call him tomorrow and see about talking to him. For now, I'm here and I want you to get better."

**Blaine's POV**

I got to Lima in a taxi and told him the address of Kurt's house, but when we got there, the house looked dark. I then told him to go to the hospital. Once there, I got the info for Burt's room and when I got there, the site I saw made my heart flutter and my stomach drop all at once. Kurt was in a chair next to his dad holding his hand and was bent over so he could lay his head on the bed next to Burt's legs. He was fast asleep. He looked so small and broken. Burt was also asleep, but Carole was awake reading a magazine. I quietly walked in and caught Carole's attention. She saw me and bulged her eyes in shock and then smiled sadly. She got up to come over to me and took my had leading me to another chair. She sat me down and went back to her seat.

Just then, the doctor came in with a knock on the door. Kurt and Burt both stirred awake and they saw me at the same time, their eyes both wide. After the initial shock, Burt smiled at me while Kurt looked super pissed off.

"Well, Burt, I'm here to let you know that you can go home in the morning. We will have you fill out some release forms around 7:00 am, and then you can leave."

"Thank you doctor."

He left the room and there was an awkward silence.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?"

He stared at me with anger in his eyes and got up and walked out of the room. Carole gave me a weak smile before I got up and followed him. We walked into an empty waiting room and shut the door.

**Kurt's POV**

I turned to him and crossed my arms putting my guard up, "What do you want, Blaine?"

He looked at me and sat down, "I wanted to apologize. Everything I said was way out of line."

"You can say that again. I ran from Karofsky because he threatened to kill me. I ran from you in the park because you had hurt me more than anyone else ever had before. And in case you don't remember, _Blaine,_ you were the one that ran away at the wedding, not me! I had just tried to stop us from going to far since I was still in a relationship. I didn't want to become a cheater like someone else I know."

Blaine looked up and I instantly felt guilty about that last sentence when I saw the look in his eyes. I haven't seen him that hurt in years and to know I was the one that did that broke my heart.

"I thought you forgave me for that years ago."

I stared at him not knowing what to say, "So did I. I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"Obviously you're still mad at me about it though, otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up."

"I think I only brought it up out of anger because even thought it's been six years, I'm still trying to get over you."

**Blaine's POV**

So he admitted it. He was still in love with me. The most confusing part of all that was that my heart had fluttered when he had said it and it hadn't done that in years. Even when I'm with Les, I'd never felt like that. I had no idea what to say.

"Jane still wants you to work with us."

He looked down for a second, "What about you?"

"I would love to have you working with us."

This could either be a huge mistake or one of the greatest decisions I've ever made.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh! Sorry for how long it takes me to update! I got a new promotion at work so I haven't had the time! Sorry again and I hope you like this chapter. I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

It was the next morning and Kurt and I were sitting side by side on the plane ride back to L.A. Kurt had fallen asleep and his head landed on my shoulder. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was beautiful. They made the announcement that we were landing soon so I gently shook his shoulder.

"Kurt.. we're landing in about three minutes."

"Wha?"

_Okay, if I thought he was adorable while sleeping, he was even more adorable when he was all confused._

"Oh shit, sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's okay."

There was an awkward silence as Kurt avoided looking at me.

"So.. have you figured out where you're staying?"

He sighed, "No. Probably at the same hotel I was at last time until I find an apartment to rent out."

_I am either going to love myself or really hate myself for saying what I'm about to say._

"You know, I do still have an extra room open at my place. You could stay with me. I'm sure Les would understand."

**Kurt's POV**

_Shit. How do I keep forgetting that he has a boyfriend? Probably because I wish he didn't. _

"I don't want to impose, Blaine."

"It's not imposing if I offer."

I sighed, "I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

He smiled, "Nope."

* * *

Eventually the plane landed and we were headed to Blaine's house. We talked about what our other friends from Glee were doing now. Rachel on Broadway, Finn teaching Glee Club back in Lima, Mercedes in Chicago acting, Santana and Brittany owning a club in Las Vegas. It's weird to think how just six years ago, we all kept in touch constantly and now, we never even see each other.

We pulled up to the house and I gasped. I wasn't expecting his house to be this amazing if he was just starting out and then I remembered that his family was well off before. It was a two story on the outside, white with a three car garage. We walked inside and was greeted by a huge staircase.

"Come on. I will show you to your room."

We walked up the staircase and passed the master bedroom and walked to the end of the hall.

"Here you go! It has it's own bathroom with a shower and bathtub. Downstairs is the living room, kitchen, office, which I don't even use, and then the gym."

"You have your own gym here?"

He smiled, "Yeah. I still like to keep in shape."

"Yeah, that I could tell."

_Oh my God! Why did I just say that? Now he knows I've been checking him out! _

"Uhh.. well I'm gonna go downstairs to make us lunch."

He left instantly and I couldn't blame him. I unpacked my suitcase and looked around the room. It was beautiful. The bathroom had two sinks and granite counter tops. The shower had amazing tan tile around it. The bathtub had jets in it. I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen to find Les and Blaine. Apparently he arrived when I was upstairs.

"Get settled in?"

"Yes thank you. And I want you to know, I will be out of here as soon as I find a place. I don't want to make either of you uncomfortable."

Les smiled and handed me a place with a sandwich and chips, "It's okay Kurt. I think we could all be good friends."

_I wanted to punch him in the stomach, but I also wanted to give him a hug. This jealousy thing is really going to suck._

"Thank you."

We sat down and started to eat. We talked about Les and his life. When he said he was a manager at The Gap I started to laugh which made me choke on my food. Blaine gave me a dirty look because he knew I was thinking about Jeremiah, but Les patted me on the back.

"You okay?"

I grabbed a drink of my water and swallowed, "Yeah.. just went down the wrong way I think."

Blaine spoke up to change the subject, "Why don't we all go see a movie?"

Les quickly agreed and I didn't want to be rude so I also agreed. Guess I will have to get used to being the third wheel.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short. Next chapter will include both jealous Kurt AND Blaine! **


End file.
